


A Lot of Livin to do

by Criminalmind1927



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confession of sexuality, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Mission work, Religious Guilt, confession of feelings, religious doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminalmind1927/pseuds/Criminalmind1927
Summary: First giveaway fic is here!! This is for Mythicadani!The prompt- “Give me some shy Rhett and top Link pretty please. Any scenario you want.”I went angstier than I had anticipated, but… here we are. 4,000 words of angsty Rhink. It has some religious themes, so read the tags.I grew up in the church and identified so immensely with their lost years episodes, I’ve been wanting to write a piece like this for a bit! 🤞🏻
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	A Lot of Livin to do

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the best wifey and beta outofnowhere82

“Life's a ball, if only you'd know it

And it's all waiting for you

You're alive, so come on and show it!

There's such a lot of livin' to do!

Man, there's such a lot of livin' to do!

There's music to play

Places to go, people to see

Everything for you and me!”

_ -‘A lot of Livin’ to do’ by Charles Strouse- _

_—————————  
_

  
Rhett picked at the loose threads and balled up lint in his front pocket, trying to busy his nervous hands. He held his head forward with a locked gaze as he walked in silence side by side with his best friend. Rhett nearly moaned in his utter uneasiness. The deafening silence between him and his best friend for the last 20 minutes was eating him alive. 

__

Link had been moping all throughout their last sermon. Shoulders slumped, words mumbled, and their comedic bits delivered with less than half of his usual enthusiasm and vigor. Rhett prayed he didn’t do anything to hurt Link’s feelings or make him upset. Rhett would rather cut off an arm than make his best friend mad at him. Maybe Link was just homesick? 

__

Rhett could sympathize. Mission work could be hard. Spending all that time away from family, friends, and routine. And he knew how much Link loved his routine. That seemed to be the point of these missions, it was easier to preach and spread the gospel when you weren’t worrying about things like work or family. But at least they had each other. They always did. 

__

By the time they got back to the hostel, Link looked positively miserable. Rhett silently thanked God that they were lucky enough to get one of the only double rooms, as they carried a little bit of clout as the worship leaders and group pastors. Most of the other missionaries were crammed in rooms with 6 or more of each other. But this was good, this way he could try and figure out what was bugging Link in privacy. Link was never one to open up in front of people. 

__

Link took off his jean jacket and slammed face first into the pile of hard pillows on one of the twin beds. His striped shirt rode up his back, exposing a few inches of tan lower back. Without lifting his head, he kicked off his shoes and groaned into the mattress. 

__

Rhett cleared his throat. “Link?” 

__

Link grunted what Rhett assumed was, “What?”

__

“You okay, buddyroll?” Rhett spoke gently as he sat down on his own bed and began to unlace his high tops. 

__

“Yeah,” Link spoke into the pillows. “Tired.” 

__

“You… you sure? You looked kinda bummed out today.” He threw the shoes off to the side and started to pull off his socks. 

__

“Yeah,” Link lifted his head and gave his friend a weak, strained smile. “I’m okay.” 

__

“Wow, now I really don’t believe you.” Rhett shifted so his body was facing Link, giving him his full attention. “What’s up, man?” 

__

Link sighed and sat up on the squeaky twin bed and put his head in his hands. “What am I doing with my life, Rhett?” he mumbled into his palms.

__

“Oh gosh,” Rhett immediately got up from his bed and crossed the room to sit down next to Link. He draped his arm around him without thinking. It felt like Link flinched a little at the touch. Rhett cleared his throat and tried not to take it personally. 

__

They passed this back and forth every few months. It was Link’s turn this time. Link’s turn to question their paths of life. Their mission work. Their futures. It was Link’s turn to feel weak and scared. And it was Rhett’s turn to be the strong one. He hoped he had it in him. 

__

Rhett took a deep breath and tried to reassure Link with a soft rub to the shoulder, “We’re doing the right thing, man. Spreading the gospel to people-”

__

This time Link shrugged him off, not hard, but hard enough for Rhett to have to catch himself from tipping over on the bed. Rhett was momentarily stunned as he watched Link stand up and pace. 

__

“You don’t ever feel like…. like there’s gotta be more?” Link ran a hand over his tired face. 

__

“Like what?” Rhett crossed his long legs and folded his hands and tried to listen. 

__

“Geez, Rhett, anything! More… life! More  _ to _ life! More  _ of _ life than…  _ this _ ?” He flailed his arms. 

__

Rhett spoke low and patient. “Well, like what?” 

__

“God, anything actually  _ fun _ !” 

__

Rhett felt like he had been slapped. This was a lot worse than usual. At the very least, he thought he and Link had fun doing this. Staying up late and writing bible-based sketches and jokes, singing their original parody songs, filming their silly, little short videos.

__

Rhett tried not to sound crushed. He was unsuccessful. “I thought… I thought this  _ was _ fun, I… you don’t have fun with me?” 

__

Link saw the wounded expression on his friend’s face and stopped pacing to sit back down next to him. “I do, Rhett. God, I don’t know where I’d be without you.” He set his heavy hand on Rhett’s and squeezed. “I’m talking like… like…” he looked up to the peeling, popcorn ceiling. “Haven’t you ever wanted to do something stupid? Or reckless? And not feel guilty? Like speeding down the freeway at 90, or drinkin’ or smokin’ or somethin’?” 

__

“I…” 

__

“God, Rhett I wanna do so much! I wanna go places! I wanna stay out all night, I wanna make dumb decisions, I wanna…” he stopped his raving. “I wanna fall in love, man. Without picking it apart. Without wondering if it’s godly enough or I’m good enough or if I’m disappointing God. I just... Fuck, Rhett.” 

__

Rhett nearly gasped. They barely ever cursed. 

__

Link turned his face to meet Rhett’s eyes. Link’s eyes were bloodshot and glassy. He looked positively tormented. “Rhett, I… I wanna… I think I wanna kiss a… a g-”

__

“You’ve kissed a girl already, Link. Two, actually.” He gave Link a reassuring pat on the shoulder. “Unless you were lyin’? You weren’t lyin‘, were ya?”

__

“No, but I…” Link practically shook the bed as his body vibrated. Link's gaze dropped to the few inches of space between them. “I think I wanna kiss… a guy.” The last two words barely above a whisper, as if the walls had God-fearing ears. “But, I mean it’s not just that. I… I feel like… I haven’t been living.” Link admitted softly. “And I might die if I don’t start soon.” He leaned forward, resting his head against Rhett’s chest and began to cry softly. 

__

Rhett wrapped his arms around Link, anchoring him to this moment. Rhett was so in over his head, he wasn’t sure what to do next. Link’s tears took priority over everything else in his mind as he set himself on step one: comfort Link. 

__

“You can cry, Link. It’s okay.” Rhett continued to rub soothing lines up and down Link’s back. “So… you think that kissing… a guy…” Rhett blushed and began to rub Link’s back faster. “...would be living?” Rhett reasoned softly.

__

“I think….” Rhett felt Link shake his head. He sniffed and continued to speak into Rhett’s flannel. “No, I… I  _ know _ I’m gay, Rhett.” The sound of Rhett’s thick, dry swallow was laughably audible. “And I don’t wanna lie to myself my whole life. I know if I do, I’m just gonna keep feeling like... like I do now.” 

__

“Which is?” Rhett kept him talking. 

__

“Trapped. Feel like I’m a liar. Like I’m… going through the motions, I guess. Like everyday another hidden part of me is dying.” 

__

Rhett's brain felt like scrambled eggs. How was he supposed to take this news? His best friend was gay. His best friend wanted to fall in love… with a guy. And they were literally here on an evangelical mission to spread the word of God. And God’s word was very specific about this kinda shit. 

__

Rhett should feel pity, he should feel outrage. But all Rhett felt was…  _ jealous _ . “How long have you known?” 

__

“Gosh, I don’t know Rhett,” he sighed and stood, pulling away from the embrace, wiping the tears from his eyes. He grabbed for his pajamas, seemingly getting ready for bed. “It wasn’t exactly an epiphany, it happened in waves, I guess.”

__

“Oh. But you…” Rhett shifted on the bed, facing Link as the shorter man slipped off his jeans. “You haven’t acted on it?” 

__

Link had a hand on his pajama pants, and his face hardened, his voice was bitter and filled with resentment as he kicked his legs into the plaid pants. “Don’t lecture me, Rhett. I’ve read the damn Bible, I know the-“ 

__

“No, no, Link. I wasn’t-“ Rhett stammered and stood. 

__

Link kicked his jeans away, and stood in front of the room’s other bed, the two young men now facing each other, the intensity of the moment threatening to reduce both of them to tears. 

__

“Like hell you weren't! I know you! You always-” 

__

“Link… please. I promise. I swear. I wasn’t gonna lecture.” His hands were held up and shaking. 

__

Link’s shoulders relaxed, but he still grumbled as he sat cautiously on the bed. “Then why would you ask that?” He crossed his arms.

__

“Why haven’t you…” Rhett cleared his throat, twisting his hands, continuing to stand. “Why… uh…”

__

“What haven't I what?” Link tilted his head to try and meet Rhett’s eyes, which quickly darted to the floor.

__

“Why haven’t you....tried kissing me?” he spoke to the carpet. 

__

“You?” Link almost laughed, but Rhett looked completely serious. 

__

Rhett nodded, eyes still trained on the floor. 

__

“You’re…?” Link’s voice rasped with incredulity. 

__

Rhett’s hands continued to twist, his head nodded almost imperceptibly ‘yes’ as he sunk down lower and lower into his own chest, trying to fold his 6’7” body in on itself. “I… I think so…because I really wanna kiss you, Link.”

__

Link launched himself across the space between the rickety twin beds, and landed on Rhett, Link’s lips leaving a searing heat on his own as they crashed onto the mattress. Everything happened in a flash, leaving Rhett sputtering and gripping Link’s shoulders trying to find some kind of balance as their lanky bodies crashed and entwined. 

__

Rhett felt like he was burning. His heart was in his throat, his chest felt like it was on fire, and 90 percent of his blood was rushing down into his pants. The two young men whined and moaned as they grabbed at their shirts, trying to pull the other closer and closer. 

__

Link trailed kisses down Rhett’s neck, biting and sucking with charming incoordination. But hell if Rhett cared. He was too busy having a goddamn revelation. Link’s high pitched whines and whispered  _ Oh, Rhett _ s were enough to make Rhett wanna forget everything he ever cared about. Except Link. He could never forget Link. The feeling of his lips, the sounds of his heavy breathing, the feel of his undulating back as he pushed their hips together. 

__

Link was breathing heavy into Rhett’s neck with his arms wrapped around his neck like a vice, his body moving and thrusting in ways it never had before. Link felt the intoxicating buzz of sexuality and physical connection thrumming through his veins. He nearly screamed as their erections brushed against one another for the first time. “Oh my god, Rhett! Rhett!”

__

“Link.”  _ Again, again, again.  _ “Please,” he choked out. 

__

Link moved his hips again and nearly wept, a wet spot now forming on the front of his pajamas. Link’s movements became more frantic, as he grabbed every place on Rhett he could reach. Scratching. Pulling. Wanting. He started to lift up Rhett’s shirt, hands continuing to indiscriminately grab, when Rhett’s sharp intake of breath stopped him.

__

“Is this okay?” Link asked as his fingers grasped the end of Rhett’s navy polo. “Can I…. I wanna see you. God, I wanna… I wanna touch you.” Rhett moaned at the confession. “So, so bad…” 

__

Rhett’s mouth was open and shiny with spit as he nodded dumbly. 

__

Link pulled at Rhett’s shirt, untucking it out of his jeans. 

Their teeth continued to clack together in their sloppy kiss, before Link pulled the shirt up and away. He stilled and traced his fingertips over Rhett’s torso. 

__

“Wow…” Link kissed Rhett ribs and the taller man let loose an uncharacteristic giggle. 

__

“You seen me shirtless a million times,” Rhett laughed, his smile now seeming easy and relaxed. Link’s heart could melt.

__

“S’different now. I haven’t seen... not like this… not this way….god you're so hot, Rhett.”

__

Rhett flushed all over.  _ Link thinks I’m hot.  _

__

“M’skin and bones man. Cut it out.” Rhett smiled softly and covered his chest with one hand and playfully shoved Link away with the other. 

__

Link lowered his head to kiss all around his chest. Rhett’s eyes fluttered closed. “I love this skin….” He kissed over Rhett’s nipples with sloppy, sucking kisses. Rhett hissed in pleasure. Link’s hands delicately traced down Rhett’s sides. “And I love these bones.” He gave his ribs a few playful taps. 

__

Link spent a few moments kissing down Rhett’s everlasting torso, trying his best to kiss and lick every freckle with his mouth’s full and earnest attention. Link’s breath was searing hot as it fell in waves over Rhett’s belt buckle, practically steaming up the metal square. Link looked up for permission but Rhett’s arms were thrown over his face. 

__

“Rhett?” Rhett moved his arms and lifted his head to see Link. Their eyes locked with the knowledge that everything was changing. It was surreal. Not that they ever needed more than a look to communicate everything. But this… It scared Link to death, but also made his soul soar. “Is this okay?” His fingers toyed with the belt buckle. 

__

Rhett once again nodded, his voice seemingly unuseable this evening. 

__

“You sure?” 

__

“Ye-Yeah,” Rhett was able to squeak. 

__

Link nodded and laid a slow, wet kiss above the belt buckle before he pulled it open. He stared at Rhett as he unbuttoned his jeans and slid the zipper down. 

__

The sound of their disrobing filled the small room with what seemed like cacophonous noise. They would have to be quieter if they didn’t want anyone to wake up and see the two young men engaged in.... exactly what they were there to preach against. 

__

Link pulled Rhett’s stiff jeans and boxers off with a little bit of effort and a little bit of Rhett's help. And then Link looked back up and his stomach twisted in an overwhelming feeling of horniness, trepidation, and… a crushing love for his best friend. His naked best friend. His naked best friend, laying on a twisted, tacky motel comforter, vulnerable and wanting him. Link nearly swayed with the feeling, but moved forward into Rhett’s space before he could topple over. 

__

He began to worship Rhett’s inner thighs, his moist breath and wet licks causing the taller man’s legs to shake. Link moaned in anticipation and began sucking little love bites closer and closer to Rhett’s erection. With every suck, Link could see Rhett’s cock bobbing with a fresh rush of blood. Rhett was going to be rock hard, and the thought sent a thrill through Link. 

__

Link lapped the base of Rhett’s cock, and Rhett let loose a garbled sound, and began to pant. Link took that as a good sign, and his experimental tongue continued to explore Rhett’s hard cock.

__

Rhett was whining, whimpering, his face flush. His arms felt like pool noodles as they flung from side to side, occasionally coming down to pull at Link’s scalp or his own. 

__

When Rhett’s fingers grabbed hold of his dark locks, Link’s eyes rolled back into his skull, and his brave hands moved forward and one wrapped around Rhett’s dick, giving it a few gentle pumps, coaxing precum to the tip. His other hand tickled Rhett’s taint and passed briefly over his entrance. 

__

“Gosh, Link!” The freckles on Rhett’s face disappeared and were lost in the deep red blush that covered both his cheeks. He slung a hand over his face and began to pant again as Link continued to circle his entrance with a light touch.

__

“Rhett, I wanna… can I… can I finger you?” 

__

It sounded like the dirtiest question ever posed. And Rhett was flooded with a body-locking kind of arousal he had never experienced ever in his entire life. His lips felt like they had been glued shut, the blood pounding in his ears drowning him. 

__

Link mistook his silence. He shook his head and apologized, “We… I’m sorry, we don’t have to-”

__

“Yes!” Rhett interjected loudly, startling Link. “I mean, I want it, Link. I want you… your fingers.” 

__

“You sure, baby?” Link cooed.

__

Rhett closed his eyes. “Say that again.” 

__

“You sure?” Link rubbed a comforting hand on Rhett’s thigh. 

__

Rhett shook his head. “No… the… the other thing.” 

__

Link scanned his best friend’s embarrassed face and smiled. “You sure…  _ baby _ ?”

__

Rhett nodded, mouth open, breath hitching. “Yeah, want you… b-baby.”

__

Link smiled again, before his expression fell a little. He spoke with heavy concern. “You… you’ll have to let me know… if it hurts? I think it might hurt the first time.” Rhett nodded, undeterred. “I uh… I’ve watched some um… videos.” Link’s voice was high and thin. He cleared his throat. 

__

Rhett’s head shot up. “What?” 

__

“Yeah. I um… ordered ‘em by mail and grabbed them before mama got home from work a few months ago…I… I’m sorry… I know we’re not supposed to watch p-... that kinda stuff, I just-“ 

__

“No, no.” Rhett shook his head. “Don’t be sorry.” Rhett grabbed Link’s now stilled hand and encouraged it to move once more. “One of us should know what we’re doing.” He moaned when Link began moving again. “I trust you.” 

__

Link closed his eyes and let the words wash over him. He was gentle, but firm as he entered Rhett with his newly found confidence. Rhett tensed at the entry, but soon exhaled and tried his best to relax. Link began to slowly pump one finger in and out of Rhett. The blonde moaned loud and long and began thrashing his head from side to side, his face red and the veins in his neck bulging. 

__

“You okay, Rhett?”

__

Rhett bit his lip and nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m…yeah,” he whimpered. 

__

Link looked down in confusion, Rhett’s hand kept hitting him in the stomach. “Whatcha doin, bo?”

__

“I can’t reach you…” Rhett’s long arms groped for Link’s erection. 

__

Link chuckled. “I’m not a good multitasker, but…” Link started to suckle the end of Rhett’s cock, while continuing to pump his finger, and began to stroke himself, all while looking into Rhett’s eyes. 

__

Link could see Rhett’s adam’s apple bob as he swallowed thickly. Rhett couldn’t figure out where he wanted to look, and eventually settled on Link’s blown out pupils. Eventually both sets of eyes, blue and green, shut in ecstasy. 

__

Both boys lasted all of four more minutes, the combination of their newfound sexuality, and the chest crushing love they felt for each other resulting in a quick, clumsy, but beautiful first time together. 

__

They lay side by side, Rhett’s right leg dangling off the side of the bed, the other laid over Link. Link’s leg was twisted in the comforter, half shoved off the bed and covered in their shared, mind blowing orgasms. 

__

Rhett inhaled deeply, smiled wide, the most sacred of words on his lips, “Link, I lov-”

__

“I don’t wanna be here, Rhett.” 

__

Rhett’s heart stuttered. He thought he could actually hear the fracturing of his broken heart. “Link, I… I-” Hot tears poured out of his eyes before he could stop them. “Please don’t regret this Link, I couldn’t live with-“

__

Link grabbed for him and crushed him to his chest. “No, no. Gosh, no, Rhett. I wanna be with you.” 

__

Rhett exhaled, the relief of the moment punching the air out of his lungs. He dug his face into Link’s chest, still gleaming with the sweat of their shared exertion. “I want that, too.” 

__

“I just don’t wanna be  _ here _ . On this mission. With these people.” He nearly spat out the last two words.

__

Rhett’s hand sought out Link’s and he squeezed their fingers together. “Yeah, I don’t see this new development going over well,” he mumbled. 

__

“That’s just it, I…” Link stared at the ceiling. “I don’t understand.” 

__

“What don’t you understand?” Rhett kissed Link’s knuckles. 

__

“Why would God send me to hell for loving you?” 

__

Rhett stilled with the directness of the question. He let loose a heavy sigh. He had no answer. He had been wrestling with these same questions for years. That one in particular. 

__

Link continued, “And if he would… What kind of God is that? What are we teaching people, man?” 

__

Rhett just rubbed his thumb over Link’s hand and let him talk. Link’s thoughts were perfectly in sync with his own, he only hoped they would arrive at the same conclusion.

__

“I've been thinking about this for a long time, Rhett. And it really hit me today. I… I wanna leave.” 

__

Rhett squeezed Link tight in reflexive fear. “Leave the church?” Rhett felt the floor drop out from beneath him.

__

“No… I mean, yes let’s leave the church, but…” Link wiggled out from underneath Rhett to sit up. “I meant leave the mission. Right now.” 

__

“Now?” Rhett glanced at the alarm clock. “It’s 1 am. And… they… we have to host the… what do we say?” 

__

“Nothing. We owe them nothing,” Link insisted.

__

Rhett nodded feebly and Link continued. “Your car’s outside. I just…” he grabbed Rhett’s hands in his. ”I don’t wanna,” he collected his thoughts as the tears began to fall. “I don’t wanna waste any more time  _ not _ loving you.” 

__

“Link, I love you so much.” Rhett’s voice was rough, and achingly sincere. 

__

Link swallowed and held his head high. “Rhett McLaughlin, I’m gonna love you til the day I die. I want us to have a life together,  _ together _ . And we can’t do that here. Doing this. You know that.”

__

Rhett nodded again, resigned. The feelings in his heart making no sense to him. Why was he sad to be leaving the church? The church who had forced him into this box, the box that didn’t allow him to love Link. Why would he mourn the loss of this institution from his life? What was keeping him from making that final leap? 

__

“I know it’s hard Rhett,” Link interrupted his thoughts. “But I know that loving you isn’t wrong.” 

__

Rhett looked up, his eyes shining with unshed tears. “Loving you is not wrong,” he repeated. 

__

“Right.” Link took Rhett’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply. Rhett’s body went slack with bliss. The shocked and dismayed faces of the pastors and mission administrators faded from his mind’s eye. The worry of their parent’s reactions melted away, the anxiety of disappointing some higher power was soothed. All was made well in this kiss. 

__

Rhett pulled away. Link’s eyes were frightened, but heartbreakingly hopeful. Rhett got off the bed and got dressed with a speed that Link had never seen before. 

__

“Rhett?” 

__

Rhett threw Link’s jeans at his face. “Get dressed brother. We gotta pack.” 

__

Link couldn’t help but gasp. He held his jeans with a vice grip. “Yeah?” he asked. 

__

“Yeah.” Rhett nodded, his smile wider than Link had ever seen. 

__

Link matched the jubilant smile and started throwing on his clothes. They were leaving. He was finally going to start living. They both were. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, you beautiful creatures! I’ve got two more giveaway pieces to write soon! Keep an eye out! 
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr- @criminalmind1927 or subscribe to me here on AO3 to get updates on my new pieces! ❤️❤️


End file.
